Sempre Além
by Dead Jack
Summary: Porque eu queria você, Rabastan. Só por isso. Seu coração, sua alma, sua mente... Eu queria ocupar todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos, eu queria que você me pertencesse. Eu só queria você. Isso é pedir demais? Bronze no I Chall de Insanidade do 3v.


**Sempre Além**  
Por B. Wendy Witch

_"I want it now, I want it now. Give me your heart and your soul."_

Mais um olhar. Apenas mais um. É o bastante para encontrar meu reflexo nos seus olhos . _Desejar_ estar em seus olhos. Mas eu sei que não é verdade. Ou deveria saber.

Sozinhos mais uma vez. Eu estou sozinho. Você está? Para você minha presença não significa nada. Mesmo estando com você, continuo só. Sempre só. Eu _queria_ que minha presença significasse algo para você tal como a sua significa para mim. Mas não significa.

E quando eu olho novamente, você apenas finge não ver, para não me provocar. Porém apenas sua presença já me provoca, Rabastan.

Você acha que eu não sei que você não está lendo? Apenas está se ocupando em me ignorar, como sempre faz. Desta vez usou um livro. Mas quantas outras já não tinha usado? Você é tão previsível.

Quando percebo seu olhar disfarçado por cima do livro, meus lábios formam uma fina linha curva. Esse é o meu jeito de sorrir. Você ainda lembra do seu? Qual foi a última vez que sorriu?

Talvez _naquele_ dia. Naquele dia em que você deixou que eu jogasse seu livro no chão para jogarmos. Jogarmos o nosso estranho jogo. O jogo de fingir desprezo. É, Rabastan, dessa vez você ganhou, e me fez sorrir com isso. Você _fingia_ desprezo, enquanto eu te _desprezava_. Essa é nossa diferença.

Naquele jogo, quando minha mão resolveu agir sozinha e quebrar as regras, caminhando por seu corpo, como se não fosse nada, você riu. Riu por me achar fraco, em não conseguir controlar o desejo. Mas você era o fraco. _Você_ deixou que minhas mãos percorressem tudo que _eu_ desejava. Você estava à mercê, e sequer percebeu, de tão _fraco_ que era. De tão fraco, você logo cedeu ao meu desejo, não foi?

Minha estratégia de jogo era tão simples que você não percebia. Eu te fazia achar que estava dominando, enquanto era dominado. Você sempre foi tão bobo, Rabastan. Eu costumava te enganar quando éramos crianças também, se lembra?

Mas agora você aprendeu. Parece que eu estou perdendo. Você achava que eu gostava de você. Mas eu me _importava_ com você e não _gostava_. E você ria quando eu dizia isso.

Quando voltamos de Azkaban, você estava muito pior do que eu. E eu cuidei de você. Eu _cuidei_ de você, Rabastan. Será que você não percebe? Você era apenas a minha peça, a mais preciosa, mas apenas uma peça, com que eu costumava jogar e que agora se recusa a me obedecer.

Eu até me lembro de seus gritos em Azkaban. Porque não são boas lembranças. Você gritava meu nome, mas não com o desejo com que gritava antes, quando minhas mãos entravam por suas calças e lhe fazia gemer. Você gritava com ódio, com repulsa, me culpando. Eu nunca esqueci.

Pouco tempo se passou, mas parecem anos. Ou talvez _sejam_ anos. Não sei. Aqui nesse apartamento, não gosto de ver a luz do sol. Prefiro a sua luz, a dos teus olhos. A luz que Azkaban não foi capaz de apagar.

Levanto- da minha poltrona e me aproximo. Você se encolhe atrás do livro. Tem medo de mim, Rabastan? Não, você não tem. Nunca teve. Tem ódio _e_ desejo por mim, mas medo não. Sento na poltrona ao seu lado. Finjo não perceber você, mas você sabe que estou blefando. Mas faz questão de esquecer. Então, mudo de estratégia.

"O que está lendo?"

"Nietzsche."

"Nietzsche?"

Ah, Rabastan! Sempre achando que eu me interesso por muggles como você. Você sempre responde com a intenção de me deixar com dúvidas. Típico.

"Um filósofo alemão."

Silêncio. Eu sabia que você ria por dentro, apenas por eu não saber algo que _você_ sabia. Aquela sua risada fria e sem graça me deixava com raiva. Quando foi que você desaprendeu a sorrir, Rabastan?

"Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal."

"O quê?"

"Uma frase do livro, Rodolphus. 'Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal'. É uma frase de Nietzsche."

Quem você pensa que é para me ensinar? Eu sou o mais velho, não sou?

"E você concorda, Rabastan?"

"Não."

Você de novo com suas respostas breves, que me faziam perguntar mais. Porque você gosta tanto que eu faça perguntas? Gosta de se sentir importante, não é?

"Por quê?"

"O amor não existe, Rodolphus! Nunca existiu. Toda essa bobagem que os fracos chamam de amor é apenas conveniência. Todo sentimento é feito de conveniência."

"E qual é o seu sentimento por mim, Rabastan?"

Você gosta de perguntas, não gosta? Responda a esta também! Responda, Rabastan, confesse! Se não é amor o que você sente por mim, o que é, então?

"Ódio."

"Você disse que todo sentimento é feito de conveniência. Então é conveniente me odiar. Por quê?" Você não respondeu. Você não se contradizia e sabia que se respondesse faria isso.

"Responda, Rabastan. Porque é conveniente me odiar?"

"Porque enquanto te odeio, você não pode ter de mim o que quer... O que você quer é muito, Rodolphus."

"O que eu quero de você?"

"Meu coração, minha alma. É demais o que você quer."

"Como se isso valesse muito. Seu coração? Você ao menos _tem_ um coração? Alma? Dividida e impura, por que eu iria querer?"

Porque eu queria _você_, Rabastan. Só por isso. Seu coração, sua alma, sua mente... Eu queria ocupar todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos, eu queria que você me pertencesse. Eu só queria _você_, Rabastan. Isso é pedir demais?

"Porque você é meu irmão, eu te conheço. E eu sei que você quer isso. Eu sei por que eu também quero, Rodolphus. Me dê seu coração, sua alma."  
Ele estava louco. Só poderia ser. Contradizendo-se, como sempre odiava fazer. Insano. Como queria meu coração e minha alma?

"Você está louco, Rabastan."

Você não respondeu. Quem cala consente. Não era o que você dizia?

Em vez disso, você largou o livro. Jamais deveria ter feito isso. Chegou mais perto de mim. Como você estava errado! Colou sua boca em meu ouvido e sussurrou quase inaudivelmente:

"Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal, Rodolphus."

Mas depois de dizer isso, você não tirou os lábios de meu ouvido. Usou seus dentes, mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha. Eu não cederia. Abaixou sua boca mais um pouco, levando-a ao meu pescoço. Chupou-o com força. Mordeu-o. Mas eu não cederia.

Levantou-se da sua poltrona e inclinou-se sobre a minha. Eu não queria ceder, mas já estava cedendo. Ou teria afastado-o no primeiro momento. Não fiz e agora _eu_ estava à _sua_ mercê.

Com suas mãos, você percorreu meu peito, apenas para sentir minha respiração mais forte, que fazia meu tórax subir e descer por baixo da camisa branca. Da _sua_ camisa branca, que eu havia pegado emprestada no dia anterior. Da camisa branca que você fez questão de abrir botão por botão, enquanto ainda fingia não me ver. Tinha medo de olhar em meus olhos, Rabastan?

E quando sua boca percorreu toda a região agora despida da camisa, eu já havia cedido. Soltei um gemido e vi em seus lábios um sorriso de satisfação. Você sempre gostou de fazer as coisas bem feitas, não é?  
Quando seu rosto voltou ao nível do meu e você encostou seu nariz no meu, porém, eu virei o rosto. Não cederia completamente. Você insistiu. Eu resisti. Você desistiu.

Voltou para onde havia parado. Enquanto me beijava um pouco acima do umbigo, com as mãos você abriu minha calça, algo que, eu sabia, planejava fazer desde o início. Suas mãos ágeis puxaram um pouco o cós da calça e para ajudar, levantei um pouco o quadril. Eu havia cedido.

Livre da calça, você demorou um pouco mais para tirar minha última peça. Voltou a subir seu rosto, tentando novamente me beijar. Eu não cederia completamente.

Passando as mãos por toda minha pele, você, despudorado, louco em seu desejo incestuoso de possuir minha alma e meu coração enquanto tinha meu corpo, não se conteve e tirou a peça que restava.

E, tentando me fazer ceder, me estimulou, como só você sabia fazer, usou suas mãos para fazer-me ainda mais insano, enquanto voltou a tentar me beijar. Esse era o seu jogo hoje, não é?

E quando me senti no ápice, tive medo de ceder, de perder o jogo que você inventou e eu aceitei jogar. Eu também era louco, não era, Rabastan? Por você, só por você.

E eu te beijei. Mas não cedi. Quando você não esperava, não tentava, não pedia, eu te beijei. Eu que possuí sua alma e seu coração. Fraco! Você havia perdido mais uma vez. Você fez tudo o que eu desejava há tempos e eu que te possuí. Meus lábios se curvaram levemente.

Era o meu jeito de sorrir, se lembra?

E quando você percebeu, já estava envolvido. Possuído. Mas eu te afastei. Já tinha o que queria. Você era só meu. Agora podia voltar para sua poltrona fria, seu livro imbecil e seu fingimento. Eu já te tinha.

Levantei e me vesti. Peguei outras peças em meu guarda-roupa, lhe devolvi a camisa emprestada. Vi-me no espelho. E parei. Eu, Rodolphus. Havia pensado tanto em você que me esqueci de mim mesmo. O tempo passara. Meus olhos não estavam tão brilhantes como antes. Por que Azkaban tirara o brilho do meu olhar e não do seu?

Isso eu descobri mais tarde. Você ainda tinha brilho no olhar porque _eu_ era a causa dele, assim como _você_ era a causa do meu. Mas eu não te tenho mais, Rabastan. Por mais que eu pense e que você pense que eu te tenho, você é livre. Diferente de mim. Preso a você, ao que você pensa, ao que você sente. Odiar-me não tirou o brilho dos seus olhos, mas te amar tirara o brilho dos meus.

Eu permaneci olhando no espelho. E senti repudia. Por mim e por _você_, Rabastan. Pelo que _você_ havia feito eu me tornar. _Você leva hoje uma vida que gostaria de levar por toda a eternidade?_ Um dia você me fez essa pergunta. No dia em que pedi para você se unir aos Death Eaters. E respondi que sim. Naquele tempo eu levava. Mas aquele tempo acabara. Se hoje você me perguntasse, a resposta seria _não_. A vida que eu queria levar era diferente. Não tinha amor, não tinha ódio, não tinha _você_. Não tinha nada.

E eu ergui a mão e vi meu reflexo ali, o olhar irreconhecível para mim mesmo. E com toda a força que tinha, bati no vidro, no rosto do _inimigo_, daquele em que eu havia me tornado. Que agora estava quebrado.

E você riu, Rabastan. De um jeito como não ria há muito tempo. Você riu como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. Riu de tudo o que acontecera comigo. Tudo sua culpa, Rabastan. E eu sabia porque você fazia isto. Porque "aquilo que se faz por amor está _sempre além_ do bem e do mal."

E eu não te perdoei por ter rido, jamais. Mas não consegui te odiar. Talvez por você ter sido meu irmão um dia. Porque já não era mais. Deixou de ser no momento em que eu me entreguei a você e você passou a possuir meu coração e minha alma. Era tudo que você precisava para ser feliz?

Peguei um dos cacos do espelho quebrado, e olhei-o por alguns instantes. Você não parecia se importar com o que eu estava fazendo. Tão tolo. Achava que eu ia suportar o resto da vida assim, sendo seu brinquedo. Não, eu não ia. Segurei o espelho firmemente, e levei-o à minha própria boca. Pressionei contra meu lábio inferior, apenas uma pontinha, só para verificar o quanto ele seria capaz de cortar. O gosto metálico do sangue que eu senti ao passar a língua pelos lábios me lembrou você. Meu sangue, _seu_ sangue. Tinha o seu gosto.

Você já havia voltado para o livro muggle, lendo absortamente. Eu me aproximei por trás de sua poltrona, fingindo espiar a sua leitura. Eu não estava olhando seu livro e você deveria saber. Sempre disse que me conhecia bem, não era?

E com o caco mais afiado do espelho estilhaçado eu pressionei seu pescoço, de leve, quase delicadamente, com toda a delicadeza que ainda me restava. Até isso eu lhe prestei, Rabastan. Você não se alterou. Pareceu ignorar o fato de que seu próprio sangue pingava em gotas cada vez mais grossas nas páginas brancas de seu livro.

Aprofundei o corte, fazendo a ponta do caco atravessar uma linha invisível que tracei do seu pescoço ao lóbulo de sua orelha, marcando seus traços bem definidos com uma linha de sangue. Você não se importou, Rabastan. É o que eu mais odeio em você. Você nunca se importou com nada que eu fazia, com _nada_. E era tudo o que eu precisava de você.

Você continuava lendo, fingindo não ver o vermelho em seu livro. Eu apertava ainda mais o espelho, queria ouvir você gritar, sentir dor, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que essa sua _indiferença_. Qualquer coisa.

Enfim você se virou. Em um segundo tirou de minhas mãos o espelho e olhou fundo em meus olhos, como há tanto tempo não fazia. Aquele olhar tão igual ao meu, me perfurando, queimando. E olhou para o espelho em sua mão, sem vê-lo realmente. Apenas olhou o próprio reflexo, como se aquilo que o cortava há alguns minutos fosse algo tão simplório que não merecesse atenção.

Então, você me surpreendeu. Você continuou o meu gesto, passando o caco de vidro pelo próprio corpo, marcando o pescoço já marcado. E eu não suportei. Segurei sua mão, impedindo de continuar. E você virou-se mais uma vez para mim.

"Não agüentaria me perder, Rodolphus?"

Seu tom era de desdém, como se estivesse apenas acobertando uma afirmação óbvia. Eu não estava te perdendo. Já havia te perdido há muito.

Mas eu não soltei o espelho. Continuei te impedindo de prosseguir na loucura que eu havia começado. Mas você quis continuar, e eu não poderia te impedir. Você aprofundou o corte, como se quisesse mostrar que não tinha medo de nada. Que você jamais seria meu.

As gotas vermelhas já escorriam por sua camisa, até que eu arranquei o espelho de sua mão. Não, eu não podia ver aquilo, fui fraco. E você sorriu daquele jeito tão parecido com o meu.

"Eu sabia, Rodolphus."

"O que?"

"Você me ama. Você é fraco."

"Sim, eu sou fraco. Mas quem foge é você por saber que não consegue resistir. Quem é o fraco, Rabastan?"

E você não me disse nada. Apenas levantou-se, limpando precariamente o sangue que ainda pingava do lado de seu pescoço. Abriu a porta e saiu.

Para sempre.

Você era o fraco, Rabastan. E eu tenho seu coração e sua alma.

Sempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Agradecimentos imensos a Thá, que betou e fez a capa. E à Francis, que propôs o challenge de insanidade fodão e teve coragem de me dar bronze. Minha primeiríssima slash, espero que tenham gostado. Reviews, please ;D


End file.
